The Ninja of Oz
by TopHatViolet
Summary: narutoxwisard of oz crossover.when sakura is having trouble with her feeling for sasuke and finds herself in the land of oz.will she be able to sort out her feelings for sasuke the tinman in need of a heart.sasusaku and naruhina
1. Falling into OZ

**The Ninja of Oz**

disclaimer: i do not own naruto or the wizard of oz! ok...ok..cries

A/N:whatever inner sakura says will be in _italic's_

(Takes place before the Chuunin exam)

It was another day for Team 7 with kunai and shuriken buzzing through the air as Naruto and Sasuke's practice fight went on.Kakashi was supervising while reading his favorite"Icha Icha Paridice" book.

Sakura on the other hand was sitting on a tree branch above all the comotion looking quite content...though she was far from.something was troubling her and that something was the very boy on whom she had been rivaling over the past years.she sighed adn thought,"ya know he's never even said so much as a 'well done Sakura' to me..maybe I should just give up?"Inner sakura:_what are you saying sakura!..you can't just give up!_.The pink haired nin sighed again.."It's becuase my big repulsive forhead isn't it...I'm to ugly for sasuke-kun to look at arn't I?"inner sakura:_thats not true at all!_ . "well if it isn't then why does he always avoid me...he never speeks to me unless its to tell me i'm annoying"

She suddenly heard kakashi yell out" INCOMING KUNAI". Sakura looked up just in time to seea kunai coming her way . She jumped back onto anotehr tree branch before it hit her...but as soon as she landed on the branch..she heard a rather loud crack and before she knew it she was falling though the air and blacked out...

When she woke up she found herself staring up at the broght blue sky. she remembered falling...and it felt like she had landed on somthing.She sat up and didn't believe her eyes." umm...I don't think i'm in Konoha anymore" she said looking around at all the horribly bright colors of her surroundings.Everything seened to be coloered in pastel.Even she somwhat dark colored ninja cloths where different.She know had on a dress of light blue and white checkers.Outta nowhere she heard a bark bark and out of a lime green bush popped the little white dog that Kiba aways had with him.."hey Akamaru...what are you doing here?" she asked the little dog while picking him up."Hey kid!" someone shouted.sakura looked and and for the second time that day..she couldn't believe her eyes. before her was Tsunade-sama decked out in a pink dress and a frown ,holding a wand tipped with a star." yes it's me Tsunade, the good witch of the north"Sakura stared blankly for a second then said."hmm...I never really pictured you as a 'good witch' Tsunade-sama".",oh,really why?" the female hokage replyed." well for one i don't think 'good witches' drink,gamble-"." ok ok i get ya kid..but hey 'good wtitches got to have hobies ya know"tsunade interupted," anyways I'm here to help you sorta..for you have slayed the wicked witch of the east" she pointed to where Sakura had landed.Akamaru went over,sniffed,then barked.Sakuramlooked over to see Orochimaru in a black cloack..lying apperently dead..or maybe just knocked out."Oh sooo thaats what i landed on" she said to herself.

" hooray the wicked witch his dead" shouted a slightly squeeky voice.Sakura looked over to see Tsunade-sama surrounded by"little poeple"(ok just to making this clear i dislike the word midget...so i use the wrod "little poeple" to be polite)

mauahahahha i'm stoping it here..mostly becuase i need to write more..but also becuase ..i'm leaving you in suspense..hahaha next chapter..you'll meet the "lolipop guild" who are played by our magnificent...chibi vertions of...well you'll just have to wait..and hopfully next chapter.Sakura-chan will meet up with the heartless tin man that has been the cuase of her problems( sasuke of course)..but who will role play as the brainless scarerow..or the couwardly lion(ness)..guesses are welcome ..even though i already know who i'm going to use for all the roles..

well thanks for reading this and later alligaters!

Misk-chan


	2. Meeting the Scarecrow

Chapter 2

Meeting the Scarecrow

Disclaimmer: I do not own Naruto or the Wizard of Oz ok!...ok

Ok last time I left off when the Little poeple showed up.so..on from there...

"w-who are they?"Sakura asked her left Eye twiching abit."They are the munchkins..They live here"Replied Tsunade when out of the crowd came Three little Munchkin boys weilding oversized lollipops.It was chibi Shika,Neji,and Choji as the lollipop guild.Sakura was Staring in suprise and shock when they started signing.."Hello and welcome to Munchkin.We are the lollipop Guild.The Lollipop Guild,The Lollipop Guild,We wish to welcome you to Munchkin land." (you know how the song goes.)After They had stoped singing and Chibi Neji Gave his oversized lollipop to Sakura ,She supressed a laugh and replied "Thank you".

Sakura Turned back to Tsunade "This is nice and all,but I've got to get back to Konoha where Kakashi-sensei and the others are.".Tsunade sighed and pointed to where the motionless Oro-san was.At a closer look She was acctully pointing to the red ninja sandles on Oro-san feet."Take those sandels and follow the Yellow Brick Road" Tsunade commanded.Sakura looked disgusted.." What...you want me to where those shoes...after they were on HIS feet" Tsunade nodded" To put it simply ..yes"..."But...But..."Inner Sakura: You old hag!."hmm well too bad your already wearing them" Tsunade said ...she was now pointing to Sakura's feet.Sakura looked down,she now had on the red ninja sandels that had been on the Snake senin's feet second ago."How'd you do that Tsunade-sama" sakura asked amazed.Tsunade tapped the and of the star wand she had been holding."It may be frilly but it works just fine...now go! down the yellow brick road!" Sakura looked around and located a path perfectly paved with yellow bricks." well..if it'll get my home" sakura mumbled and picked up Akamaru and went on her way,Behind her she could here the cheerfull "goodbye's" of the munchkins and the Lollipop Guild.

She followed the yellow road until she come to a four-way stop in the middle of what looked like some farm land." which way should I go " she pondered..."I'd go that way if I where you" came a voice from behind her.Sakura froze"who said that?" she said quietly..."I did" came the voice again.She turned around to see a scarcrow hanging from a wooden pole at the egde ofr one of fields. A very familier scarcrow that had paches of straw sticknig out of its blonde hair and blue eyes unlike anyother scarcrow would have(Yup its our Hero Uzumaki Naruto.I know poeple where wanting kakashi to be the scarcrow becuase of his name meaning.. but i have better plan for him evil laugh..anyways back to the story) The scarcrow was also trying to fend off several blackbirds from sitting on it's head."naruto?" sakura asked as she walked over to him."Yup I'm Uzumaki Naruto the scarecrow Datteboyo!" he yelled excitedly.Akamaru walked up and sniffed the scarecrow then barked in delite. "Naruto .how can you be a scarcrow..you can't even scare those bird away!" sakura said insultingly. " Shut up...I can be a good scarecrow" he contered.," but ya help me get down from this pole ".Sakura stoped being scolding and replied." well...alright" she went behind the pole and looked for a way to get him down..._now how do i do this_ she thought and decided to try pulling on one of the loose boards that where attached to the pole.When she did this there was a loud click nad the blonde scarecrow fell to the ground with a thud." ouch...could ya warn me before ya do that next time" he said." oh...sorry" sakura replied.inner sakura: grr Naruto..you could at least thank me for getting you down idiot!

The kitsune boy went to stand up only to wabble back and forth ."Naruto you Idiot" sakura said as she went to catch him from falling," are you brainless or what". "Hey its not my fault that i was made without a brain" naruto stated and tryed standing again stumbling forward as he walked. " what do you mean 'no brain' thats impossable" Sakura said unbelieving. " when I was made they forget to give me a brain" Naruto stated as if it could happen to anyone ,"thats why i'm looking for someone to help me get one.".sakura thought then had a bright idea," Hey why don't you come with me Maybe I can help...you see i'm looking for a way home..Tsunade-sama said if i go down this road i will find my way home.. and Maybe you'll find somone to help you with your brain." Naruto looked up at her with enthusiasm." really? ya mean it" he asked.,"ALRIGHT lets go" the blonde cheered. " but which way?" sakura asked comnig back to the original problem..of which way was the right way. "straight ahead" Naruto answered." how do you know thats the way?" the pink haired nin asked. "I'm just going with my gut" Naruto said happily sakura got an anime sweat drop..but shruged it off.." well..its the only lead we've got "she thought..so they she started walking again down the yellow paved road..only this time..with the brainless scarcrow.

ok thats ch2 for ya hope you like,.next time the would-be-dorathy meets the Tin man/sasuke and maybe some others please review..I think i did better with my spelling this time..I looked it over and over and this time I don't think there are as many errors.soo -woot- does dance well til' next time

later alligaters!

Misk-chan..


End file.
